Hora de Aventura: Con Alex y Zack
by el.cibernauta
Summary: Alex y Zack, dos hermanos con un pasado tormentoso, tienen la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida en OOO. (Historia editada)


HDA; Con Alex y Zack. Parte 1.

**Hola y gracias por decidir leer este fic, primero que nada quisiera aclararles algunas cosas.**

**Número uno: Mi OC seguirá rompiendo la 4ª pared, Es su marca personal.**

**Número dos: El lado oscuro de la historia, que por cierto pensaba poner en fic posteriores, será contado en el comienzo.**

**Número tres: Explicare como mi otro OC obtuvo sus poderes.**

**PD: jejjejeje… Digivolucionar, eso me mato de risa. **

El Capitolio, un lugar que en su momento fue parte de la caída de la humanidad, es ahora un simple depósito de tecnología antigua situado en una tranquila y boscosa isla, alrededor del cual una raza de focas mutantes acabo estableciendo su hogar y usaron la tecnología que ahí se encontraba para mejorar su vida, esta raza tenía como característica principal su capacidad de razonar y las 4 aletas que les daban una movilidad perfecta tanto en el agua como en la tierra.

_Hace 16 años._

Cierto día una pareja de focas investigaban un suceso extraño ocurrido la noche anterior en un área boscosa, Eran una hembra y un macho, este último sostenía un aparato de detección (el cual hacia algunos pitidos) con su aleta, "Creo que la grieta temporal se abrió cerca de aquí" dijo el, caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones del mismo, hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, en el cual se podía apreciar un circulo de pasto quemado y al centro del mismo se podía ver a un bebé, "¿Un humano? , creí que estaban extintos" dijo ella, a lo que su compañero contesto "Pues parece que no, mmm… ¿Me pregunto de dónde salió?", ella se llevó la aleta a la cara y dijo "No ves el circulo de pasto quemado, el llego a través de la grieta" el contesto como un despistado "Ohhh…" luego ella dijo "Parece que está llorando", efectivamente el niño lloraba desconsoladamente, al poco rato se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba, "¡Se rompió los brazos y las piernas!" dijo ella, luego alzo al bebé con su aleta y le dijo "Tranquilo, tranquilo", el humano se calmó y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de la foca, el macho después dijo "¿Qué haces? , podría ser peligroso", ella rodeo los ojos y dijo "Zackary, Es un cachorro, no exageres…" luego beso la frente del humano "… y pienso quedármelo", "Alejandra, no creo que sea una buena idea, míralo, esta malherido, probablemente mori..", ella lo interrumpió "¡No!, yo lo ayudare…" miro a la cara del humano con una sonrisa "… y lo llamare Alex", el contesto "¿Alex? , eres una vanidosa", el niño fue llevado al Capitolio, donde se utilizó la tecnología que poseían para curar su heridas y decidieron criarlo como uno más.

_12 años después._

Una foca se levantó de la cama en la que dormía, su piel presentaba un tono grisáceo y debajo de sus ojo se podían apreciar algunas arrugas, Signo de vejez, él se rasco debajo de la aleta, bostezo y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo al de él, se dirigió a la cama del mismo y empezó a sacudir a quien dormía ahí "Alex, hijo, despierta", de entre las sabanas surgió un niño humano, su pelo era negro y rizado, piel trigueña y ojos castaños, "¿Que pasa papá?" dijo el humano, algo molesto, su padre le respondió "Hoy tu madre llega con tu hermanito" tras decir esto le entrego al humano unas gafas de aviador, el humano puso una cara de emoción, se colocó las gafas y dijo "Perfecto, te ayudo con el desayuno", él no sabía que responder, la cocina no era uno de los ``Talentos´´ de su hijo, "¿Por qué no compras algunas cosas?" dijo el tratando de cambiar de tema, "Perfecto prefecto" dijo el humano antes de salir corriendo, "Espera, sigues en pijama…" dijo el tratando de detener a su hijo, pero él era más rápido "… ya estoy viejo para esto".

_Mientras tanto, en el mar._

Una flotilla de barcos se reunió cerca de las costas de la isla, y en el puente de mando del más grande una criatura reptiliana observaba con sus ojos amarillentos al edificio con forma de cúpula que se encontraba en la isla. Su cuerpo era bípedo, con piernas de doble articulación, sus escamas eran azul-verdoso, poseía además una larga cola y un par de alas draconianas, estaba vestido con una armadura negra y llevaba una capa azul, detrás de él se acercó otra criatura parecida, solo que sus escamas eran de color verde-oscuro, no tenía alas, sus ojos eran rojo-sangre, con una herida que parecía de bala en medio de ambos, su armadura era rojiza y no tenía alas, se arrodillo y dijo "Príncipe Onyx, general Raal reportándose", "¿Qué te han dicho las focas?" dijo el que tenía alas sin darse vuelta, el general le respondió "Se niegan a entregarnos la ciudad", el príncipe se dio vuelta y dijo "Pues mátalos a todos, esa tecnología antigua es muy valiosa para el imperio", el general parecía indeciso luego junto valor y contesto "Mi señor, estas criaturas son débiles y pacíficas, no presentarían una batalla honorable", el príncipe rio malvadamente "Tú y tu ridículo código de honor me hacen reír Raal, descuida, no será una batalla…", se dio la vuelta y miro a la isla con una sonrisa malvada "… será una masacre, ¡Dile a las tropas, quiero escuchar gritos de terror y ver sangre cubrir el piso!", tras decir esto se retiró y dejo al general solo, "Si… Señor" dijo el con una expresión de duda.

_Mientras tanto, en la isla._

Una vieja foca colocaba unos platos en una mesa sencilla, la cual tenía un mantel blanco, al poco rato un chico humano (El cual ya estaba vestido apropiadamente) dejo los cubiertos en la mesa, "¿A qué hora llega mamá?" dijo el chico, a lo que su padre le respondió "debería llegar en cualquier momento", como si fuera vidente la puerta sonó y el humano dijo "El autor tiene razón, pareciste profeta", "¿Qué?" dijo la foca totalmente confundida, "Rompí la cuarta pared" dijo el humano, la foca se rio "había olvidado tus raros chistes…", la puerta sonó más fuerte "…Mejor le abro a tu madre", al abrirse la puerta se pudo apreciar a una foca hembra, su cara denotaba cansancio y en su aleta izquierda estaba un bebé foca envuelto en una toalla, "Hola mamá" dijo el humano abrazando a su madre, ella le dijo "Hola hijo…" ella acerco el bebé al humano "… te quiero presentar al pequeño…", "Zack" fue interrumpida por su esposo, "¿Zack?" dijo ella, "Me lo debes" contesto la otra foca y luego miro a su hijo humano "Alex, ve por la cena", el humano obedeció a su padre y se dirigió a la cocina, luego la foca hembra se acercó a su esposo y dijo con expresión preocupada "Ahora que no está Alex, tengo algo que decirte", "¿Qué cosa?" contesto su esposo, ella suspiro y dijo "Zack fue…", no pudo terminar la frase puesto que el humano llego con la comida, "… te lo digo después de la cena" dijo ella, pero el macho no estaba convencido, pues durante la cena no paraba de preguntarse qué le quería decir ella, mientras Alex no paraba de mirar a su nuevo hermano, el cual estaba bebiendo algo de leche. Al terminar la cena el macho decidió aclarar sus dudas, "Alejandra, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?" dijo el, la otra foca dudo un momento y luego dijo "Me dijeron que Zack fue… expuesto a sangre de vampiro", él puso sus ojos como platos y dijo "¡¿QUE?!", ella le contesto preocupada "Me dijeron que durante los análisis, un enfermero confundió una aguja infectada con una limpia", él estaba muy molesto y dijo "¡¿Qué enfermero es tan estúpido?!.. Lo voy a matar con mis propias aletas" luego golpeo la mesa con su aleta, "Cariño cálmate" dijo ella, "¡¿QUE ME CALME?! Mi hijo puede convertirse en un chupa-sangre", ella trato otra vez calmarlo "Dijeron que le dieron algunos antibióticos, no te preocupes", "¡¿DIJERON?!" dijo el aún más enojado. Alex sabía que su padre se enojaría más y más, así que dijo "¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo y nos calmamos?", "Buena idea hijo" dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa y miro a su esposo, el cual soltó un bufido y dijo "Bien, lo intentare", tras decir esto los cuatro se dispusieron a salir de su casa, como Alex era muy alto tuvo que salir agachado. Afuera se podía apreciar el pequeño poblado donde vivían las focas, todas se veían muy pacíficas y desempeñaban sus tareas sin quejarse, pero lo que más destacaba era el Capitolio un edificio con forma de cúpula de más de cuarenta metros de altura, con una enorme puerta metálica y otra más pequeña a la izquierda. En el mar se podía ver una flotilla de barcos que se dirigían a la isla, lo cual llamo la atención de Alex, "¿Y esos barcos?" dijo el, su padre vio los barcos y puso una cara de miedo "OH NO… esto es malo".

Cuando la flotilla atraco en las costas, de uno de los barcos bajo el general Raal, el cual miro a todos lados y lanzo un fuerte rugido, de los barcos bajaron una treintena de guerreros reptilianos con espadas y ballestas, con los cuales empezaron a masacrar a las focas, ellas trataban de escapar, pero eran demasiado lentas.

Al ver esto, la foca dijo "¡Síganme! Tenemos que ir al Capitolio", toda la familia lo siguió sin saber por qué, luego de atravesar toda la ciudad llegaron hasta la puerta más pequeña del Capitolio, la cual fue abierta por el padre y entraron, adentro se podía apreciar un corredor circular alumbrado por algunas luces y enfrente de la entrada había una puerta roja que tenía escrito ``No entre´´, el padre bloqueo la puerta con una escoba y comenzó a moverse apresuradamente por los pasillos, pasando varias puertas con un cerrojo electrónico, "¿Papá, que pasa?" le pregunto Alex, "Esos tipos vinieron a robar la tecnología de aquí para usarla con malos propósitos…" dijo el, luego se detuvo enfrente de una puerta abierta "… A menos que la alejemos de ellos", adentro de podía apreciar un pedestal alumbrado por unas luces, en él se encontraba clavada una espada plateada, con un mango de plástico negro y una ``A´´ grabada, "Alex, toma la espada" dijo la foca secamente, "¿Porque?" dijo el humano confundido, "¡SOLO TOMALA!" le grito su padre, Alex sin protestar se acercó al pedestal, tomo la espada por el mango y la retiro, tras hacer esto todas las luces se apagaron, "Vamos a la entrada" le dijo su padre, toda la familia se dirigió a donde le indico el patriarca, el cual al llegar trato de abrir la puerta roja , "Papá, ahí dice no entre" le dijo el humano algo temeroso, "Alex, destrózala" le dijo su padre, "¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso" le contesto el chico, "Hijo acércate…" le dijo el, el humano se agacho y luego recibió un golpe en la cara "… cuando te diga que hagas algo ¡LO HACES!", el humano se sobo la cara, miro a su padre, el cual tenía una expresión de enojo y desesperación, se levantó y miro a la puerta, "Esto no va a funcionar" dijo el antes de soltar un fuerte puñetazo que despedazo la puerta, la foca hembra se acercó a él humano y le entrego a su hermano, "Cuida a tu hermano" dijo ella con cara de preocupación, "Vámonos" les dijo el padre.

Afuera el general Raal observaba la devastación, "¿En que nos convertimos?" dijo el con algo de lastima, luego miro a la entrada del Capitolio, apretó los dientes y se dirigió allí, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta pequeña empezó a embestirla ligeramente. Adentro los padres de Alex se dieron la vuelta y bloquearon la puerta con sus cuerpos, "¡Alex, llévate a tu hermano!" le dijo el padre, "¡No los dejare aquí!" protesto el humano, "¡No te preocupes, solo salva a Zack!" dijo su madre, el humano vio a su pequeño hermanito, el cual dormía plácidamente ignorando todo el alboroto, "Hijo, adentro hay un antiguo vehículo de guerra, _El Landmaster_, tienes que usar la espada para activarlo y alejarte de aquí" le dijo el padre, el humano no protesto, se dirigió al interior del edificio, nada más entrar pudo ver al imponente vehículo de guerra, tenía alrededor de veinte metros de alto, pero eso no le importó, se dirigió rápidamente a la parte trasera del vehículo, en la cual se encontraba escotilla de entrada, la cual tenía escrito ``Hecho por D.A.D. Inc.´´ , clavo la espada en el suelo y giro la cerradura, con un sonido metálico la entrada se abrió, Alex tomo la espada, entro y cerró la puerta tras de él, vio por todos lados y pudo observar una escalera, él puso la espada bajo su brazo y se dispuso a escalarla, cuando llego al último piso, pudo observar que era una habitación llena de pantallas, con ventanas que permitían ver la enormes puertas del Capitolio, además de un pedestal muy similar al primero, Alex dedujo que tenía que insertar la espada en la ranura, y así lo hiso, lo cual provoco que la habitación entera se ilumine y que una cara femenina se materializara en la pantalla más grande, "Hola soy _Master Over Mind_, puedes decirme MOM, tú debes ser el nuevo usuario, requiero tu nombre y tus primeras órdenes" dijo ella con una vos femenina y computarizada, "Alex…" dijo el, miro a su hermanito el cual se estaba despertando "… Sácanos de aquí", "Entendido" dijo ella, las puertas se abrieron y el vehículo se comenzó a mover. Afuera Raal golpeaba la puerta pero se detuvo, "Tendré que usar toda mi fuerza" dijo el, luego retrocedió unos pasos y embistió la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, "¿Pero qué…?" él sé quedo sorprendido al ver al _Landmaster_ alejarse, luego vio que en el piso estaba una pareja de focas, "Creo que los subestime" tras decir esto alzo su espada al aire, las focas se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se dijeron "Te amo", la espada dio un rápido corte y acabo con sus vidas en un segundo.

_Mientras tanto, en el mar._

El príncipe Onyx observaba la devastación desde su barco, disfrutando de los gritos de miedo y dolor de las focas, rio malvadamente y dijo "Nadie se opone al imperio", luego pudo observar que las puertas del Capitolio su habrían, rebelando un enorme carro de combate, al verlo dijo "Linda máquina, me la quedare, ¡DISPAREN!", de los costados del barco se desplegaron unos cañones y empezaron a descargar sus disparos, los cuales apenas dejaban unas pocas rajaduras. Adentro del vehículo unas alamas sonaron, "Alex, nos atacan" dijo la computadora, "Muéstrame" le contesto el humano, y una de las pantallas mostro la imagen de un barco, en el cual se podía ver al príncipe, Alex lo miro con furia, y dijo "¿Podemos responder?", "Podría enviar un misil" le respondió la computadora, "¡AZLO!" grito en humano. Mientras tanto el príncipe observaba con una sonrisa malvada a la máquina de guerra, planeando la multitud de usos que daría a esta, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver que un proyectil se dirigía a su barco, le entro el miedo y decidió saltar, pero no fue muy rápido y el barco quedo incinerado junto con él.

_Dentro del Landmaster._

El _Landmaster_ se adentró en las profundidades del mar, mientras Alex examino la habitación, pudo ver un sillón de mando en el cual se sentó, luego miro a su hermano, él ya estaba despierto y con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, Alex sintió sus ojos humedecerse, abrazo a su hermanito con fuerza, él era todo lo que le quedaba. Alex sabía que su perfecta vida había acabado, también sabía que el sitio donde creció ya no existía, y también sabía que en los ojos de su hermano había una sola pregunta… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Continuara…

Autor: Y eso es todo por hoy… si quieren comentar, criticar o darme consejos déjenlo en lo reviews… ¿Qué te pareció?

Alex: ¡Esto es triste en todos los sentidos de la palabra!

Autor: ¿Triste?, te di un origen más profundo.

Alex: Antes era un perfecto Gary, ahora soy un despistado.

Autor: Todos odian a los Gary's

Alex: Pero adoraba ser un Gary

Autor: Yo soy tu creador y haces lo que diga.

ADIOS.


End file.
